


【Wenseulrene】三人行必有我師焉

by Liberte281420



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alpha Bae Joohyun, Alpha Son Seungwan, Alpha/Omega, F/F, Multi, Omega Kang Seulgi, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26560984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liberte281420/pseuds/Liberte281420
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Kudos: 4





	【Wenseulrene】三人行必有我師焉

*** 18歲Alpha的裴柱現跟孫胜完同學，24歲Omega的姜澀琪老師**

***有CP潔癖得請請謹慎觀看，不然不要看**

77是總受一直都是我的夢想＃

* * *

「這節發數學考卷跟檢討問題。」姜澀琪一踏進教室就對吵鬧的學生們說出今天的進度。

學生們哀號著老師改考卷太快了卻又乖巧的拿出課本放在桌上。

姜澀琪今天穿著休閒裝，上身是藍色襯衫當作外衣在搭上灰色T恤，下身是白色的休閒褲跟鞋子。

果然這樣搭很好看，孫勝完手撐著下巴一臉愉悅的盯著台上傻乎乎的姜老師，這整套是她今天早上跟姜澀琪提議的。

雖然裴柱現想要看她穿黑色的襯衫跟黑色皮褲，結果兩人在姜澀琪的房間吵了半個小時，姜澀琪眨著慫矇的雙眼試著勸她們她乾脆穿黑色襯衫配白色休閒褲好了，但兩人莫名其妙有著堅持是死不答應。

最後是因為上次假日原本應該要跟孫勝完出去約會的姜澀琪突然有公事所以那次約會泡了湯，最終是決定穿上孫勝完選擇的搭配，而裴柱現嘴唇抿成一線不爽的走出房間直接吃起放在餐桌上的早餐。

看著姜老師換完衣服之後，孫勝完滿足的吻了姜澀琪的唇，後者害羞的撥了狗啃瀏海推著她出去吃早餐，姜澀琪求生欲旺盛的坐在了裴柱現的旁邊幫她整理低頭吃著早餐而落在前面的頭髮勾回耳後。

裴柱現同學瞄了她一眼又看了看對面的孫勝完，在姜澀琪還不懂她的反應的時候，快速的勾住姜老師的脖頸大膽的熱吻了一波，當姜老師臉都快要煮熟前悠悠哉哉的放過她甚至還回味的舔了唇，然後繼續優雅的吃著早餐，孫勝完狠狠的白了眼也無奈的吃起，留著姜老師還沒從害羞中回神。

「裴柱現，很優秀的又考了一百分，繼續保持知道嗎？」現在是鹽臉的姜老師看著從座位上走出來的裴柱現，她走到了講台前拿過考卷對姜澀琪笑了下。

「澀琪，會有獎勵嗎？」低頭看著考卷分數的裴學霸用著只有兩人能夠聽到聲音細微的問著。

「下次請叫我老師，裴同學。」姜老師差點就崩不住表情，輕咳了聲催促裴柱現回座位。

裴柱現在學校很無所謂的直稱姜老師的名字也沒有要更正的意思，原本的姜澀琪還會回到家跟她抱怨一下要她有點禮貌，回應則是聳了肩背著書包進自己的房間讀書了。

算了，反正她校排第一，自己又鬥不過她，不要給自己惹麻煩好了，姜老師放任這位學霸站在一旁繼續發著考卷。

「孫勝完，九十八分。」裴學霸聽到分數立刻呵了一聲，姜老師無奈的瞥她一眼，等著孫勝完走向前然後跟她說一下錯在哪。

「粗心的錯了一題，這是陷阱題，其實用原本的公式算就好了，妳這樣繞遠路算結果還算錯了不是很吃虧……」姜老師低頭跟孫班長大致講了下解法，不知道是孫勝完有意無意，兩人的距離有點近，只要抬頭，就能親到了的感覺。

裴柱現在一旁看的想打人，她稍稍的放出一點威嚇的訊息素，旁邊兩個感受到的同時抬頭看她。

「怎麼了柱現，妳也要一起討論嗎？噢，妳滿分耶，看來是不需要姜老師教妳了，妳真棒呢。」孫勝完故意氣裴柱現，但通常裴柱現很少跟她發火。

因為她都直接找姜澀琪安慰的，怎麼個安慰法，姜老師不怎麼想講。

「我又沒妳這麼粗心大意，畢竟我“平常”都會找澀琪預習了」裴柱現看似悠哉的回答，但講到平常時故意加重語氣暗示她平常就會找姜老師了。

姜老師站在講台上看著兩人的眼神間有著火苗彷彿隨時要打起來一樣。

「咳嗯，柱現xi如果有不確定或是猜對的題目也可以討論啦。」姜澀琪冒冷汗的安撫裴柱現的即將爆炸的心情，她偷偷看了看台下同學們，一臉見怪不怪的看戲著。

姜老師放出甜甜的蜂蜜訊息素希望兩人回家再吵，至少、要吵回家再吵，不要在學校惹麻煩啊，她在講台上無所適從的聞著兩人特意控制的訊息素，孫勝完黏膩的奶油訊息素對上了裴柱現氣泡感十足的汽水訊息素，老實講好像很好吃。

姜老師恍神的想，但表面上動作還是趕著兩人回座位。終於把兩個小麻煩趕回座位的姜老師趕緊的講解其他學生不會的題目，差不多把考卷都講完時剛好就下課了，姜澀琪收拾好教材走出教室就知道後頭跟了孫同學和裴同學。

她們三個從小就在同個社區長大的，小學一年級奶呼呼的小完跟小裴那個時候還感情很好的玩在一起，互相交換每天精彩的事情，國中一年級的姜澀琪在認真讀書時她們兩個就會在她的房間看著故事書，等到她讀完進度看向她們時，兩隻奶糰子早已縮在柔軟的床鋪上熟睡著。

從小兩人的個性就很明確的相反，可愛的小完雖然活潑但偶爾會安靜的在一旁看故事書，其他小朋友鬧她時也沒有哭鬧或是反擊，反而是眨著圓潤的大眼跑到姜澀琪的腿旁拉著她的衣角，卻又不說半句話，小完算是一個小悶騷了。

漂亮的小裴看起來是個喜靜的女孩，是這樣沒錯，但皮起來的時候大人也捨不得罵她，她很皮愛玩又長得好看所以成為了孩子王，她經常會扯著小完讓她跟著一起玩鬧。

換到她們兩個上國中時她們的性格莫名其妙相反了，原本長髮的小完剪成了短髮，俐落的造型配上看似混血的臉蛋跟痞痞的笑容是深得女同學的心。黑長髮的小裴戴上了細框眼鏡，精細的鵝蛋臉沒有任何表情，雖然沒有跟其他人互動，只是自己安靜的待在座位上看書，文靜的女神氣質讓全校都知道她。

不過在姜澀琪高一的時候，那天第二性別的分化讓她十分的難受，她關在房間裡等待分化的結束，但在意識模糊的中途聽到兩隻小朋友在外面問著自己的父母怎麼沒有出來陪她們玩，原本縮在床鋪中間的姜澀琪立刻躺好蓋上被子，接著房門就打開了，兩顆可愛的頭從門外探出來。

似乎時察覺到姜澀琪不舒服，兩人是一臉擔心的靠過來問還好嗎，她只是勉強勾起笑容從棉被伸出手分別摸摸她們的頭說很快就好了。

她們只是互相看了看然後就坐在地板上，小完軟呼呼的小手握上姜澀琪滾燙的手，小裴撫摸著她凌亂的頭髮，然後兩人就這麼趴在床邊安靜的陪著姜澀琪，姜澀琪那時被溫暖的小舉動填滿了內心，結果在兩個小孩的陪伴下就這麼睡著了完成分化。

姜澀琪憑著軟綿細心温柔的個性跟單眼皮的鹽臉，但在笑的時候貓咪般的雙眼會瞇起，笑容又是那麼傻憨，就這麼變成學校風雲人物的姜澀琪在分化成Omega之後更是人氣暴漲，Alpha男女每天在放學後出現在她的教室前等著跟她告白。

不擅長拒絕人的姜澀琪還好有個Alpha朋友朴秀榮，仗著自己的身高跟霸氣的氣場是終於趕跑了那群不知好歹的Alpha，朴秀榮低頭看著軟萌的小熊笑得純真的跟她道謝是有點把持不住的把她揉進懷裡揉亂她的頭髮，姜澀琪笑著推開朴秀榮再次跟她道謝之後就趕緊收拾書包跑出教室回家了。

在裴柱現跟孫勝完高一分化時，姜澀琪已經大學畢業回到家中，裴柱現最先進行分化，Alpha的分化過程沒有Omega的難受，所以不到一天裴柱現開心的找還沒分化所以聞不到味道的孫勝完說自己是Alpha了，早就是Omega的姜澀琪在空氣中聞到清爽的汽水味，除了這味道不錯聞之外還很想喝一瓶可樂，分神的姜澀琪就這樣錯過了一旁裴柱現深沉的目光。

裴柱現第一次聞到姜澀琪甜蜜的蜂蜜訊息素的當下差點要撲上去咬她，好在她的自制力簡直不要太好，只是稍稍的遠離姜澀琪，用火熱的眼神看著她。

可能是刺激到孫勝完，過了幾天就換她分化了，裴柱現跟當上實習老師的姜澀琪坐在她的客廳討論功課，然後同時被用力打開的房門嚇到，房門開啟的那一刻香甜的奶油味四散在客廳，裴柱現聞到的當下不動聲色的皺眉，姜澀琪反而是聞了好幾口，肚子有點餓。孫勝完一臉興奮的表示自己是個Alpha，裴柱現面無表情回答知道，姜澀琪露出温柔的笑容表示恭喜。

在那個空間有汽水跟奶油味讓姜澀琪真的肚子餓了，她問著兩人會不會餓便去廚房用點簡單的食物，在姜澀琪忙著煮飯時，裴柱現跟孫勝完在客廳互瞪著，裴柱現下馬威的說自己一定會先得到姜澀琪的，孫勝完撇了嘴不屑的回之後就知道了。

事實證明，狡猾凌厲的裴柱現是第一個得到姜澀琪的人，她仗著要去姜澀琪家複習的名義，故意讓爽口的汽水味飄散在她的房間，卻又一臉想要認真複習，最後姜澀琪受不了的想要逃跑時就被裴柱現攔腰抱上床鋪，姜老師的第一次就這麼被十七歲的裴柱現得到了。

得知消息的孫勝完差點要跟裴柱現打起來，但也只是想想，溫順的孫勝完雖然很憤怒，不過還是憋在心裡，最後是意外撩了一把姜澀琪，反而是姜老師把自己推到床上做了。

當上實習老師的姜澀琪以防萬一的從家裡搬了出來，兩個小朋友也想要跟著一起過去住，原本兩家的家人都是反對的，但不知道那兩個小機靈鬼是怎麼說服父母的，只見各自家人匯了很多錢給她告知希望可以好好照顧自家女兒就放任她們收拾行李跟著姜澀琪去公寓住了。

愛死姜澀琪本人跟甜膩的訊息素的孫勝完跟裴柱現一有空就跑去姜澀琪的房間，有時是分開來，有時是三個人一起，吃不消的姜老師把兩個有點縱慾過度的年輕人拎到沙發上，跟她們立下規定一個禮拜分別只能各一天，都答應了，也乖乖的遵守，不過在發情期的那個禮拜，她們鑽漏洞的在那個禮拜做了兩天，尤其是在姜澀琪發情的時候，兩人恨不得把姜澀琪做到下不了床，姜老師哀號的同時又是軟性縱容，能怎麼辦，她們不只愛自己，自己也愛她們。

回到現在，她們跟著姜老師進了她的辦公室，孫勝完悠哉的坐在沙發上，裴柱現靠在辦公桌前邊轉頭盯著她，姜澀琪站在辦公桌後面整理桌上的文件。

「澀琪，我考了滿分有什麼獎勵嗎？」裴柱現流氓的摸著姜老師的衣領緩慢的揉捏。

「等等，我也考得不錯啊，我也要獎勵。」孫勝完本來放空的看著她們的互動，聽到裴柱現的話趕緊的跟上話題。

「唉，好啦好啦，妳們要什麼？」姜澀琪嘆氣的挺直身體插腰，看著裴柱現拉鬆了胸前的領帶，眼神慵懶的看著姜老師，後者愣了愣被抓住了衣領扯過來。

裴柱現坐在辦公桌上扭頭吻上姜老師，軟舌直接攻陷還沒反應過來的口，兩條濕潤的交纏在一塊，一條不容閃避的追著另一條，姜老師嗚嚶的輕抓放在衣領上裴柱現的手臂。

瞇著眼吻到暈呼的一瞬間看到一抹白色的身影閃過，姜澀琪被吻到喘不過氣的輕推裴柱現，轉身打算拉上窗簾卻被不知何時站在身後短髮染成白金毛的孫勝完給嚇到。

她早就拉上窗簾，孫勝完雙手分別放在姜老師的身旁將她困在自己懷裡，孫勝完踮起腳尖吻上她的額頭、雙眼、鼻尖，雙手摸上姜老師纖細的腰肢往上一抬讓她坐在桌子上。

裴柱現在孫勝完忙著的同時她脫掉了姜老師沒扣釦子的襯衫然後扔到一旁的沙發，手直接伸進T恤裡頭隔著胸罩揉捏軟嫩的柔胸，人被刺激發出小聲呻吟，甜蜜的蜂蜜味散滿整個個人辦公室，裴柱現貪吃的舔拭散發甜味的後頸凸起的腺體，汽水味的訊息素也跟著混進蜂蜜味的。

孫勝完拉下姜老師的褲子，她微抬臀部讓她好脫下，手來回撫摸帶著腹肌的結實腹部然後在往下碰到內褲邊緣，手掌探進去碰到潮濕的森林。

「澀，妳怎麼這麼濕啊？」孫勝完温柔又惡劣的問著，姜老師害躁的扭頭蹭著裴柱現的臉蛋。

裴柱現低笑著，她解開姜澀琪的胸罩往上掀，粗暴的捏起兩粒粉嫩，同著軟肉一起捏，愉悅的揉成奇形怪狀，刺痛又酥爽的矛盾快感令姜澀琪發出難受的嬌吟。

脫下姜老師的內褲，孫勝完蹲下去埋進雙腿間，姜澀琪害羞的想夾緊雙腿反而被她拉開，潮濕的花朵被看個清楚，害躁的閉起兩片花瓣使花穴的水被擠出來流到桌面上，孫同學拉掉自己的領帶交給站在姜老師後方的裴柱現，她將姜澀琪的雙手反手交疊在身後然後用領帶綁起，孫勝完虔誠的吻上凸起的花核，坐在桌上的老師抖了一下咬著下唇不願發出聲音。

孫勝完輕輕撥開兩片濕潤的花瓣，舔拭每個縫隙跟吐出水的洞口，舌頭輕戳花穴，花穴悶騷的縮起卻流出更多的水，孫勝完往上吸允腫起的花核，手指搓揉兩片花瓣，她站起來跟在顫抖的姜老師接吻，手指緩慢的探進洩洪般的花穴。

「哼嗯……」嘴被堵住的姜老師發出悶哼聲，修长的手指輕柔的在裡頭摩擦，將躲在縫隙中的水擠出來勾出花穴，碰到裡頭凸起的點便用力的摩擦著，姜老師激動的反抗著，孫勝完放過那個敏感點抽出手指，她將姜老師的雙腿舉起放到桌上變成M字型，就算姜老師害羞的合起雙腿還是看得到粉嫩的花朵。

孫勝完正打算拉下裙子拉鍊時便被走過來的裴柱現給阻止，孫同學一臉疑惑的看著她。

「不是我該先來嗎？第二名的朋友。」裴學霸不爽的說著。

「嘶……這麼這麼愛計較，第一名的朋友。」孫班長白了她一眼。

不是，誰先來都好啊……看著突然爭吵起來的兩位，姜澀琪腦袋暈呼呼的覺得發熱的身體都快給她們搞沒了，她無力的伸出雙手各自拉了不同人的手臂，爭吵中的小朋友立刻安靜然後用著深沉又熾熱的眼神看著她。

明明一隻是小松鼠一隻是小兔子，自己怎麼沒有半點可以控場的能力呢？姜老師無力的想著。

孫勝完繞過桌子走到她後方，看到被領帶綁住的雙手有被綁紅的跡象便拆開來，裴柱現靠近姜澀琪安慰的吻了吻她，嘴角微勾的唇一路吻到姜老師的脖頸在轉彎往上吻那小巧的耳朵，又舔又咬的，熾熱的喘息吐在敏感的耳朵上，姜澀琪怕癢的往一旁扭頭又被霸道的手轉過來被手的主人惡狠狠的吻著。 

「老師……平常就吃那麼多，那這裡是不是也很貪吃呢？」裴柱現勾起戲謔的笑容，在進行性事時她才會惡劣的講著道德上的稱號，這並不是諷刺反而是促進這場性事的催情劑。

姜老師不回答的雙手捂住臉，隨後又被另一雙手給拉向後方，在裴柱現進入時，姜澀琪想要抱住前方的女孩但手臂被用力的抓在後頭，她只好雙手環住站在後面的孫勝完的脖頸，孫勝完側過頭像松鼠一樣啃吻著白皙的肩膀，留下細碎的吻。

裴柱現跟姜老師一樣的眼眶發紅卻更像個小兔子，她扣住姜老師的腰全力的衝刺，不受控的小孩用著粗大的性器四處戳刺著，偶爾戳到最深處但很常只是適可而止的深入又抽出來，很常碰到裡頭的敏感點，而且在磨擦過那剎那，姜老師會發出激昂的呻吟宛如柔軟的棉花糖讓人很想咬一口，雙腿纏上裴同學有力的腰肢，對於姜老師的主動裴同學滿意的大力挺腰讓性器狠狠的捅進甬道最深處碰到子宮口，然後小幅度快速的抽插著。

「啊……太、深了，哈、好快……」姜老師像個被暴風雨侵襲的小船跟隨風雨搖晃著，過於刺激的抽插姜老師試圖往後卻被孫同學擋住，孫同學安慰的親吻姜老師，雙手揉捏兩團軟肉輕柔的搓揉著兩粒粉嫩，上身温柔的撫摸跟下身粗暴的進攻，矛盾的感受讓花穴縮緊，讓裴柱現抽插的有點困難。

「老師，放鬆一點。」裴柱現捏捏姜老師的大腿，分開纏在她身側的雙腿，折疊在姜老師身上，過於羞恥的姿勢姜老師縮的更緊了，被緊緊咬住的性器裴柱現深抽一口氣，汽水味變得濃烈。

「老師……妳在這樣我可是差點就控制不住了呢。」裴柱現幽幽的說著，從緊致的甬道抽出再一次深深的捅進，甬道吐出更多的水讓性器好在裡面進出，性器勾出更多水滴落在桌面上，桌面上的水又流到桌邊滑落到地上，有些水被勾出來噴灑在兩人交合處，沾濕了裴柱現的裙子。

裴柱現彎腰靠近姜老師的脖頸，吐出濕熱的喘息，腰快速的抽插著隨著花心越來越緊，姜老師失控的叫喊，然後重重的抵在子宮口，裴柱現咬上靠近腺體的側頸，高潮的姜老師緊緊的抱住裴同學。

等裴柱現退出花穴，姜澀琪休息完之後，孫勝完才讓姜老師轉向自己，然後讓她轉身趴在桌上，怕姜老師受傷的把襯衫折起放在腰跟桌面之間。

還站不穩的姜老師抓住桌子怕滑下去，身後貼上了孫同學，孫勝完一手扶住姜澀琪讀的腰一手握住滾燙的性器抵在洞口。

「澀，我要進去了喔。」孫勝完彎下腰靠近姜老師的耳朵用被欲望染沙啞的低沉聲線有禮貌的問著。

「快點……啊！」趴在桌上不願抬頭的悶悶回答的姜老師被温柔的進入，身體顫抖著，孫勝完緊貼之後在緩慢的退出，比起裴柱現的粗暴佔有，孫勝完更是照顧到姜澀琪的感受。

孫勝完揉了揉她纖細的腰肢順著曲線往下摸到兩片臀肉輕輕的掰開再貼緊，玩弄著臀肉連帶拉開溼潤的花瓣又閉合，咬著肉棒的花穴因為這個動作而更加的敏感，姜澀琪止不住的縮緊甬道，身後的小孩笑了聲加快進出的速度。

腰肢規律的像是良好的活塞有力又深入，小熊發出了嗚嚶，雙腿顫抖的伸直又彎曲，姜澀琪頭緊靠在桌面吐出愉悅的嬌吟，松鼠貪吃的啃著她的蝴蝶骨，咬上她的背肉，下身貪婪的挺到最深又全數抽出，又再一次摩擦整個肉穴，她已經沒有力氣發出呻吟只剩下喘息。

稍微回過神發現不知何時已經在沙發上趴著，後方依舊是精神飽滿的小松鼠正在玩弄著下方潰堤的小嘴，兔子在她前方，她不知道什麼時候已經在含著她粗大的性器，她吐出柱根然後舔拭頂端，將吐息跟呻吟呼在吐出水的小洞，裴柱現輕壓她的頭頂，她順從的往下含住性器，性器長著頂到喉嚨，姜澀琪難受的流出淚水，卻又不放開的吸允堅硬的性器，像是被刺激的，裴同學按住她的頭開始動起腰。

姜澀琪的腰肢早已跟著孫勝完的動作一同扭動著，大力挺進時她貼緊她的腰肢磨蹭，退出時她不捨的咬緊性器不讓離去，孫同學愛慘的失去理智緊扣她的腰肢，奶油跟汽水激烈的混雜，姜老師聞的十分飢渴，像是知道老師很餓一樣，兩位優等生正在努力的餵飽老師。

剛好在姜老師滿足的時候兩人分別射進了嘴裡跟子宮，一人一邊的輕咬著側頸靠近線條的地方，姜老師差點又要忍不住。

「老師，怎麼樣，有及格吧？」裴學霸温柔的笑著幫她擦著嘴巴的殘液。

「滿分吧，怎麼可能只有及格呢？」孫班長露出痞笑的拿著溼紙巾擦拭她的身體。

姜澀琪無力的靠在裴柱現的懷中聽著她們的對話，她根本就不想回答她們。

「但我很想要老師繼續幫我課後輔導呢，妳覺得呢？」

「我覺得這主意不錯，難得我會想同意妳的意見。」

不是，等等……

「老師/澀，回去繼續幫我複習一下吧？」

—完。—


End file.
